


4 Times Harry Styles Walked In On Mashton Before He Got The Hint & Joined In

by Ohhnicks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohhnicks/pseuds/Ohhnicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Times Harry Styles Walked In On Mashton Before He Got The Hint & Joined In</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Harry Styles Walked In On Mashton Before He Got The Hint & Joined In

**1.**

The first time it happens they’re out celebrating the success of the UK leg of the tour. Three quarters of 5 Seconds of Summer shouldn’t technically be out drinking but Harry finds that club bouncers tend to turn a blind eye when you’re famous and spending ridiculous amounts of money on booze. 

Louis and Zayn have long since disappeared off (no doubt to wreak havoc), Luke and Calum appear to be having a ‘who can dance most like they’re having a stroke’ competition and Liam is happily chatting to a group of girls in the booth next to them, apparently completely oblivious to their flirting. 

Harry decides that more shots are definitely needed and he crawls over Liam and out of the booth. He skirts around the dancefloor to head towards the bar and a flash of familiar blue catches his eye. 

_Michael_. 

Michael has someone pressed up against the wall in the darkened corner, fingers pressed into their hips as he kisses them. Harry’s tequila addled brain decides that it is a brilliant idea to go annoy him. Now. 

As Harry approaches he realises that the someone is actually a boy. A very familiar boy. “Ashton?” he asks (well, shouts) when he’s close enough to almost touch them. 

Michael pulls back and turns to face him, a smirk playing on his kiss-swollen lips and Ashton gives him a small wave. 

“Hi, Harry.” 

“Hi. You two are um, kissing. And things. That’s cool. I’m going to get more shots.” 

Michael barely waits for Harry to finish his sentence before reattaching his lips to Ashton’s. 

**2.**

The next day Ashton and Michael act completely normal, well, normal for them anyway, and Harry is almost ready to put it down to a drunken incident. That is until later that evening when he, Luke, Michael and Ashton curl up on the sofas to watch The Hangover, lights out and cuddled under blankets. 

Luke falls asleep next to Harry less than 30 seconds into the film, his own hangover getting the better of him. Harry hears a soft whimper not long after, and spares a quick glance at where Michael and Ashton are cuddled together under a shared blanket on the opposite sofa. They’re whispering to each other, heads bent close. Harry ignores them and turns his attention back to the TV. 

A few minutes later a choked groan makes its way out of Michael’s throat. Harry turns and the sight of what is very obviously Ashton jerking Michael off under the covers greets him. From the blissed out expression on Michael’s face, Harry realises that Ashton has just made him come. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry hisses as Ashton withdraws his hand and makes a show of licking his fingers clean slowly. 

**3.**

Less than 24 hours later Harry accidentally barges in on them in the dressing room. Michael has Ashton pressed against the wall, sucking a hickey into the soft skin of his neck with one hand curled in Ashton’s sweaty hair, the other pushed down the front of Ashton’s open trousers. 

Ashton’s eyes meet his, lips parted on a moan as Michael increases the movement of his hand, and winks, using a hand on Michael’s head to slowly push him down to his knees. 

Harry watches, mouth agape as Michael pulls Ashton’s cock free from his jeans and swallows him down. Ashton lets his head fall back against the wall, using a firm hand in Michael’s hair to control how much he takes. 

Harry promptly backs out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

He is so _fucked_. And more turned on than he can ever remember being. 

If he thinks of parted lips and blue hair after that when he wanks, well. He’s only human. 

**4.**

Two weeks later Harry gets given a hotel room next to Michael and Ashton’s. As theirs is the biggest room it gets deemed the 1D/5SOS joint hang out and the boys all camp out in there, playing FIFA and acting like idiots until the early hours of the morning. Eventually, Liam and Niall, Zayn and Louis, and Luke and Calum all head off to their own rooms to get some sleep. 

Harry finishes kicking Michael’s arse at FIFA and throws his hands in the air victoriously. Michael throws his controller on the floor and yawns widely. 

“Bedtime,” Harry says as he gets off the bed and heads towards the door joining their rooms. “You emos need your beauty sleep.” 

Ashton throws a pillow at him. “Night, Haz. 

” Harry gets ready for bed and sinks between the sheets happily, fast asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

He’s woken a few hours later by the unmistakeable creak of bedsprings and the dull thud of a headboard hitting a wall. 

Groaning, Harry shuffles out of bed towards their adjoining door, intending to close the small gap and shut out the sounds. What he sees causes him to freeze with his hand outstretched towards the door handle. 

Michael is sat up against the headboard with Ashton in his lap, strong hands lifting his hips up and down as Ashton bounces on his cock, thighs straining. Ashton’s head is thrown back in pleasure as he moves, a flush creeping across his chest and his cheeks pink with the exertion. Harry is instantly, blindingly hard at the slight of Michael’s thick cock disappearing into Ashton’s hole, stretching him open. 

Harry resists for about 3 seconds before pushing his boxers down his hips, his long fingers wrapping around his cock as he jerks himself in time to Ashton’s pushing up and sinking back down. Harry notices the multitude of purple, mouth-shaped bruises decorating Ashton’s skin and his cock jumps in his hand. 

Ashton comes a few moments later with a sudden shuddery moan and his muscles spasm, movements becoming jerky. Michael allows Ashton a few seconds to rest before he cups his hands under Ashton’s bum, tipping him onto his back. Ashton instinctively throws his legs over Michael’s shoulders and Michael drives into him hard, thrusts punishing. 

Harry takes in the sight of Michael biting his lip, sweaty fringe stuck to his forehead and Ashton’s little whimpery ‘ _Unh!_ ”s and comes all over his hand and stomach. He comes back down just in time to see Michael bury his face in Ashton’s neck and come, hips jerking. 

Harry shakily slips back into his room and uses his boxers to clean off his stomach before faceplanting his bed. 

**1.**

The same thing happens the next night; they all hang out in Ashton and Michael’s room until they’re tired and then retire to their respective rooms. Harry might leave his door ajar on purpose in the hope that he’ll get given another show. 

Sure enough, an hour or so later he hears the soft whump of clothes hitting the floor and then slick kissing sounds. He moves to the door again and sees the boys in just their boxers, Michael biting at Ashton’s lower lip and sucking it gently into his mouth. 

“Are you coming in this time, Harry?” Michael asks as he leans away from Ashton, head turning to look at the adjoining door. 

Harry’s eyes go impossibly large and he stutters a hasty apology, backing away. 

“We want you to join in, Haz,” Ashton adds, walking towards him. “Please?” 

Harry knows he is pretty much powerless to resist one member of 5SOS’s puppydog eyes, let alone two. “You sure?” He breathes, stepping into their room. 

Michael nods, walking up behind Ashton and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Definitely. Ashton has some pretty interesting fantasies that he wants to try out. 

Harry is definitely, definitely up for this if his cock is any indication. 

“Mm,” Michael nods, hand moving to palm Ashton’s dick through his boxers, “Ash has a thing about your fingers. Don’t you, baby?” 

“Yes,” Ashton whimpers. 

“Want to help me open him up for a cock?” 

Harry nods so violently he’s pretty sure he gives himself whiplash. Michael guides Ashton onto the bed and removes both his and Ashton’s underwear. 

“Could you pass me the lube? It’s in the top drawer of the bedside table.” 

Leaning over, Harry retrieves the lube and tosses it to Michael who slicks up two fingers and presses them both into Ashton. Ashton moans, spreading his legs further as if welcoming Harry to join in. 

Michael smiles at Harry as he scissors his fingers. “Press a finger into him Harry, he wants it.” 

Harry wastes no time in slicking up his fingers and he presses one, then two in next to Michael, revelling in the way Ashton groans, mouth going slack in pleasure. They fuck him like that for a while, Harry pushing his fingers in as Michael pulls his out. 

Ashton is panting and pushing back against them, wanting more. Michael leans down and stage whispers in his ear. 

“Do you want Harry to fuck you, Ash? Do you want his big, thick cock in your tight little hole?” 

Ashton whines. “Yes, please.” 

“Condoms are in the same drawer as the lube,” Michael says, withdrawing his fingers from Ashton. 

Harry grabs a condom and tears the foil packet carefully, rolling it over his length and slicking himself up. Michael settles against the headboard and pulls Ashton against him so that his back is flush with Michael’s chest. Harry lines up, gives Ashton a reassuring smile and slowly pushes in. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Ashton lets out on a long breath as Harry bottoms out. “You’re big.” 

Michael huffs out a laugh behind him. “Don’t inflate his ego.” 

Harry sends him a mock glare and pulls almost the whole way out, snapping back in hard. Ashton moans and lets his head fall back onto Michael’s shoulder. Michael bites at Ashton’s neck and reaches around him to jerk his cock, twisting on every upstroke as Harry sets up a punishing pace. 

The headboard thuds loudly against the wall as Harry pistons his hips, each thrust jerking Ashton back into Michael. Ashton’s breath hitches and he arches his back as Harry changes the angle and slams into his prostate. Michael increases the pace of his hand and Ashton tenses, muscles clenching as he spills over Michael’s hand and his stomach. Harry’s thrusts falter as Ashton clenches down around him and he comes into the condom. 

Michael slips out from underneath Ashton and gets on his knees next to him, jerking himself roughly until he comes in stripes over Ashton’s chest. 

Harry eases out of Ashton and sits back on his haunches, panting. Michael is pressing sweet kisses to every inch of Ashton’s skin he can find, murmuring to him softly. 

“Holy fuck,” Harry says when his breath has returned to him. 

“Mm,” Ashton agrees. 

Michael grins at them both. “I think touring is going to be even more fun now.” 


End file.
